O final do sonho
by Rute Riddle
Summary: Continuação da short "Os sonhos tornam-se reais". O que acontece quando o sonho termina? [Short - fic HG e DG]


**O final do sonho**

_You know the story_

_You read the books_

_Boy meets girl_

_Then they fall forever in love_

_But I know better_

_So here goes a tale_

_Of the realest of the real_

_Listen_

Nunca os meses passavam tão rapidamente. Talvez passassem assim pelo simples facto de ela ser a noiva de Harry Potter.

No dia seguinte faria 5 meses, desde que ele a pediu em casamento, e a ruiva não poderia estar mais feliz. Iria casar com ele, dali a um ano, era só Harry terminar o curso que eles casariam.

- Bom dia Gi. – Cumprimentou o moreno, mal a ruiva abriu os olhos.

- Olá amor.

- Dormiste bem?

- Perfeitamente. – Respondeu ela sentando-se na cama. – E hoje que vamos fazer?

- amanha é nosso aniversário, eu falei com o Ron, e nó vamos arranjar umas coisas, por isso…infelizmente não poderei estar contigo. – Disse ele beijando-a.

- E eu não poderei estar com vocês hoje?

- Quero que seja surpresa Gi.

A ruiva sorriu e em seguida abraçou o noivo dizendo:

- Tudo bem, eu hoje não vos procurarei.

- Óptimo amor.

Em seguida ele levantou-se da cama, deixando a mulher a sorrir feita boba na cama.

_Now once upon a time in a small world_

_It was everything that I dreamed of_

_He was my gem and I was his pearl_

_Nothing could come between us_

_A prince charming to call my own_

_Until the day that he broke my heart_

_And left me wonderin all alone_

_Pickin my mind and soul apart_

------

Caminhava pelos corredores da escola, e não pensava noutra coisa do que no facto de Harry Potter estar a tratar de uma surpresa para si.

"Eu tenho mesmo muita sorte. Ele vai fazer-me algo para amanhã….mas que bom. Devo de ter sido abençoada pelos Deus!" – pensou ela sorrindo.

- Saiu-te a sorte grande foi Weasley? E assim já podes mandar dinheiro aos teus pais? – Perguntou uma voz arrastada ao ouvido dela.

- Cala a boca Malfoy.

Ouviu-o rir ao pé do seu ouvido e tremeu ligeiramente com isso. Sentiu as mãos dele nas suas costas, e no instante seguinte ele empurrou-a para dentro de uma das salas vazias.

- Estás louco Malfoy? – Perguntou ela caminhando até á porta.

- Calma Weasley. – Disse ele agarrando-a pelo braço.

- O que queres Malfoy…sua doninha albina?

- Stressadinha hã Weasley?! – Perguntou sarcasticamente enquanto a puxava ela cintura de encontro ao seu corpo. – Sabes o Potter sem dúvida alguma não te merece. – Murmurou ele.

A ruiva piscou os olhos tentando processar o que ele lhe dissera, mas não conseguiu pensar em mais nada quando sentiu os lábios dele de encontro aos seus.

Não era um beijo como ele lhe tinha dado á 5 meses atrás, aquele beijo era calmo e delicado. Fazendo com que a ruiva sentisse o chão fugir-lhe por baixo dos pés.

Agarrou-se ao colarinho da camisa dele, e sentiu as mãos dele prenderem-na com mais força.

Sua consciência dizia que ela tinha que o afastar, mas suas mãos apenas o apertavam mais, puxando-o para o mais perto possível.

Seria possível ela sentir-se sempre assim com os beijos dele? Ela amava o Harry, então porque desejava cada vez mais aquele beijo?

Quando o loiro se afastou, ela empurrou-o respirando rapidamente.

- Porque….mas porque raio é que beijas sempre?

- È divertido, prazeroso….essas coisas.

- És muito estúpido, não sabes que vou casar com o Potter?

- O quê ainda não terminaste com esse babaca?

_Used to believe in love (I used to believe in love)_

_Used to believe in fairy tales (In fairy tales)_

_Since my heart's been crushed (It's been crushed)_

_I don't believe in much, I need help (No no no no no)_

_Don't know which way to turn_

_Figure it out for myself_

_I've just started to learn (La da da dee, oh)_

_There's no such thing as fairy tales_

- Porque haveria de terminar com ele. Ele é perfeito. Vê amanha fazemos cinco meses desde que ele me pediu em namoro, ele hoje está com o meu irmão a preparar algo para mim.

O loiro gargalhou imenso mal a ruiva se calou. Gargalhou tanto que se agarrou á barriga e as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelos seus olhos.

Ginny estava em choque a olhar para o ataque do loiro, e não entendia qual havia sido a piada.

Assim que Draco parou de rir ela perguntou:

- O que disse de tão engraçado?

- È que eu não acredito que ele teve a cara de pau de te dizer isso.

- O quê?

- Ora Weasley, eu vi o Weasley teu irmão ainda á 20 minutos com a Lovegood, e depois que eu saiba a companhia do teu querido e perfeito noivo não é o teu querido e maravilhoso irmão, mas sim uma chinezinha, morena com quem ele anda enrolado á mais de 4 meses.

- Tu mentes.

- Não acreditas? Vai até ao jardim….ai verás teu irmão. Depois aconselho-te a ires até ao quarto do teu maravilhoso noivo…verás que o que digo é verdade.

No instante seguinte Draco saiu da sala, e Ginny ficou entregue aos seus pensamentos.

"Ele mente. Vou provar como ele mente! Não encontrei meu irmão no jardim, e Harry não esta enrolado com a Chang!" – pensou ela saindo decidida da sala.

Caminhou em passo firme até ao jardim, e procurou por Ron. Deu a volta aos jardins e não o viu em parte alguma.

"Estúpido do Malfoy. Pensava que me enganava!"

Entrou novamente na escola sorrindo. Caminhou calmamente pelos corredores, ansiosa por ver o loiro irritante e dizer-lhe que ele era mentiroso. E ao contrário do que pensava foi fácil encontrá-lo.

- Fui ao jardim, e adivinha. Meu irmão não estava lá.

- Talvez ele já tenha ido para outro lado, afinal faz mal a qualquer pessoa vê-lo abraçado aquela Luna Lunática.

- Tu não desistes pois não?

- Não. E tu? Tens coragem de ir até ao quarto do teu noivo.

_Is a good story supposed to end_

_Unhappily ever after_

_Just as wonderful as it begins_

_And carry on for a few chapters_

_Baby how come each time I open up_

_I can't seem to get past stage one_

_I guess it's time for me to close up_

_And go back on the shelf because I'm done_

- Claro que sim.

- Não acredito. – Disse ele.

- Vem comigo.

- Perfeito.

Ela sorriu vitoriosa e começou a caminhar até ao quarto. Estava ansiosa para atirar á cara daquele idiota que Harry nunca a enganaria.

- Com pressa de ficar magoada? – Perguntou ele a meio do caminho, vendo que ela caminhava cada vez mais rápido.

- Com pressa de t provar como ele não me engana.

Draco abanou a cabeça antes de parar em frente á porta do quarto do moreno.

- Vou abrir a porta Malfoy.

- Força.

_Used to believe in love (I used to believe in love)_

_Used to believe in fairy tales (In fairy tales)_

_Since my heart's been crushed (Since my heart's been crushed)_

_I don't believe in much, I need help_

_Don't know which way to turn (I don't know which way to turn)_

_Figure it out for myself_

_I've just started to learn (La da da dee oh)_

_There's no such thing as fairy tales_

A ruiva sorriu mais uma vez antes de abrir a porta. Entrou no quarto e seu olhar ficou pregado na cama.

Não podia ser. Não era possível.

Harry estava deitado na cama, em cima do corpo da chinesa, como Draco lhe tinha dito.

Sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem-lhe pela face, e no instante seguinte sentiu as mãos de Draco pousarem na sua cintura e seus lábios ficaram próximos do ouvido dela.

- Não te disse?

_Twinkle twinkle little star_

_Why do my dreams seem so far (Why they seem so far)_

_Up above the world so high_

_Won't somebody tell me why (Can you help me)_

_Can you help me out_

_Can you tell me what love is all about_

_Cause I never known it for myself (Don't believe in fairy tales)_

_That's why I don't believe in fairy tales no more_

- Potter. – Chamou a ruiva, fazendo com que o moreno a olhasse assustado.

- Gi.

A ruiva olhou magoada para ele e perguntou:

- Como foste capaz?

- Muito simples. – Respondeu Cho, sentando-se na cama enrolada ao lençol. – Sou melhor que tu.

- Isto dura desde quando?

- Á mais de 4 meses. – Respondeu novamente a chinesa sorrindo.

- Bonito….e não quis eu acreditar no Draco. Como fui estúpida. Eu que….que o mandei passear, dizendo que tu eras melhor, eu que apenas fujo dos maravilhosos beijos dele. Sabes que mais Potter, vai-te matar. – Disse ela atirando-lhe com o anel. – E já agora mete esse anel…num lugar que eu cá sei.

_Used to believe in love (No more)_

_Used to believe in fairy tales (I used to believe, I used to believe, I used to believe)_

_Since my heart's been crushed_

_I don't believe in much, I need help (I don't believe in much)_

_Don't know which way to turn_

_Figure it out for myself (Oh no no no no no)_

_I've just started to learn (Just started to learn)_

_There's no such thing as fairy tales (There's no such thing as fairy tales)_

No segundo seguinte ela saiu do quarto, e Draco seguiu-a sorrindo. Sabia que ela estava magoada, mas tinha sido maravilhoso de mais ver a cara do Potter quando a ruiva o chamou. E por momentos ele ficou fascinado com ela, com a sua força e especialmente com a sua calma.

- Posso pedir-te um favor Malfoy?

- Conforme o favor.

- Posso ir para o teu dormitório, só para pensar um momentos.

- Claro.

Assim que chegou ao dormitório dele, a ruiva sentou-se na cama, e o homem sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Obrigado. Por me deixares estar aqui, e por me teres dito sobre ele. Se não fosses tu, continuaria enganada em relação a ele.

- Eu beijo mesmo melhor? – Perguntou ele abruptamente.

A ruiva gargalhou e deitou-se na cama.

- Sim.

- Mas na primeira vez disseste que ele beijava melhor.

- Menti, mais para mim do que para ti. Teu beijo mexeu comigo de uma maneira que não queria. Mas eu amava o Harry, não podia deixar-me sonhar com um beijo teu.

- Ama-lo mesmo?

- Não tenho certeza. Nunca tive. Harry foi o homem de quem mais gostei, mas gosto dele desde os meus 10 anos. Não sei se o que sinto por ele era amor, se era apenas uma paixão que nunca esqueci. Não sei…só sei que quando o vi naquela cama com a Chang não senti nada. Foi indolor. Será que deveria ser assim? – Perguntou encarando o olhar cinza do homem ao seu lado.

- Perguntas a mim. Eu nunca amei ninguém, moranguinho.

- Moranguinho!

- Teu cabelo faz-me lembrar morangos, por causa da cor. – Explicou ele, fazendo com que a ruiva risse novamente.

Draco passou com as mãos pela face dela, e a ruiva murmurou:

- Beija-me.

No instante seguinte os lábios dele estavam nos seus. As mãos dele percorriam seu corpo com rapidez, acabando por desfaze-la das roupas, assim como as dela fizeram com que as roupas dele voassem pelo quarto.

Longos minutos depois, ela apoiou a cabeça no peito forte e despido do oiro. Sentiu as mãos fazerem carinho nos seus cabelos e fechou os olhos sorrindo. No instante seguinte sentiu-o a dormir.

Elevou a cabeça e olhou para ele. Sorriu por instantes antes de dizer:

- Acho que não o amava mesmo, nunca senti isto com ele.

Voltou a baixar a cabeça e não viu que ele abriu os olhos e sorriu para o tecto, por causa do que ela lhe dissera.

"Também te amo!" – pensou ele fechando os olhos novamente.

_Used to believe in love_

_Used to believe fairy tales (La da da da)_

_Since my heart's been crushed_

_I don't believe in much, I need help_

_Don't know which way to turn (I don't know which way)_

_Figure it out for myself_

_I've just started to learn_

_There's no such thing as fairy tales_

_(Jojo – Fairy Tales)_

O sonho dela tinha terminado naquele dia, ou teria apenas começado?

**Fim**

N/A: bem esta fic é a continuação da fic Os sonhos tornam-se reais….eu sei que a primeira fic é H/G….e foi escrita porque a Carol Malfoy Potter me pediu….mas como eu amo é D/G decidi escrever esta continuação……espero k tenham gostado….

Ah em principio terá outra continuação….o final decisivo….

Jinhos!


End file.
